One Pieçoides
by Lara Croftdu31
Summary: Hum hum... Titre étrange, je l'avoue. Dans la nuit noire, un vampire se faufile discrètement. Quand on est un pervers, il faut se cacher, et bien. Surtout quand les filles qu'on espionne sont un tantinet violentes. Recueil de one-shots et song-fics. Enjoy !


Hello tout le monde ! Comme dit le résumé, c'est un recueil de one-shots/Song-fics basés sur les Vocaloids. Donc vraiment étrange. Les ratings vont être très différents selon les histoires, vu que j'adore tuer (z'êtes prévenus). Vous pourrez voir sur ma fiche mes projets et l'avancement de cette fic' étrange.

1ere song-fic : Yami No Ou (Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres) : Sanji, en vampire et avec des cheveux bleus, ça change. Dommage qu'il soit toujours aussi pervers. Surtout pour sa santé. UA.

K+ pour les gros mots (ouh ! la malpolie !) et pour la fin. Humour et Drame. Léger SanNa (très léger)

One Piece ne m'appartient pas ! Oda-sama est le maître du monde ! Et la chanson est de Kaito, le lien est en bas (avec la traduc' en prime, z'en avez de la chance)

**Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni  
Eiga o kiwameta oukoku no  
Yami no yo ni kunrinsuru wa  
Aoki kami o shita kyuuketsuki **

_Il y a très très longtemps,  
Dans un pays prospère,  
Vivait le Seigneur des Ténèbres  
Qui était un vampire aux cheveux bleus  
_

Il était une fois, dans un royaume lointain et sans histoire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un beau vampire aux cheveux bleus, qui vivait du sang des voyageurs. Il était étrange, avec sa mèche sur son œil gauche et son sourcil en vril- euh... en spirale. Mais il était magnifique. Et un peu égocentrique sur les bords. Cet homme si mystérieux répondait au nom de Sanji.

Un soir, le suceur de sang dut sortir se nourrir. Ce qu'il préférait, c'était quand les hommes se prosternaient devant lui. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva...

-A genoux devant moi !

Phrase qu'il sortait souvent, voire tout le temps. Seulement, il venait de commettre une erreur. Il s'en rendit compte trop tard.

-Pardonnez-moi, demoiselle ! Fit-il en s'agenouillant rapidement.

Ai-je omis de préciser qu'il était un gentleman ? Le problème, c'était que ladite demoiselle ne supportait pas ce genre d'hommes. Enfin, c'était surtout qu'il venait de la déranger en pleine négociation musclée pour avoir plus d'argent.

La jeune fille rousse utilisa toute sa colère pour le frapper. Autant dire que cela fit d'énormes dégâts. Puis elle se détourna avec grâce, laissant le cadavre sur place.

**Shiroku utsukushiki nodo motome  
Koyoi yami ni odorimashou  
Akaku uruwashiki chi ni uete  
Surudoki kiba wa dazo nerau **

_En quête de belles nuques blanches  
Dansons dans la nuit sans lune  
Ses crocs acérés réclamant du sang écarlate  
Qui sera leur prochaine victime ? _

Une fois qu'il se remit du choc (NDA : après quelques jours, elle n'y est pas allée de mains mortes), Sanji dut se résoudre à chercher d'autres filles innocentes qu'il draguerait puis sucerait un pu de sang. Il ne tuait que les hommes, question de principe. Enfin, quand il arrivait à en attrapait. Il fallait dire qu'il n''était pas très doué...

En attendant, rien n'arrangeait sa faim grandissante. Le vampire aux cheveux bleus s'installa devant la fenêtre de son château, un verre remplit de liquide rouge dans la main. La nuit était belle et noire, sans lune pour éclairer le ciel. Il vida la coupe d'un trait, soulageant sa soif pour quelques temps. Mais il sentit une douleur à son estomac (pas celui du voisin) et dut se pencher pour vomir.

-Aa... Le jus de tomates ne me réussit pas.

Quelques jours plus tard, il ne put tenir plus longtemps. Victime d'anémie, Sanji fut obligé de sortir de son sombre château. Et il essaya de séduire une jolie femme. La belle brune sourit mystérieusement et croisa ses bras devant elle. Des pétales de fleurs apparurent. Ce fut a dernière chose qu'il vit.

Le vampire, KO en un seul round, dut rentrer chez lui, bredouille.

**Tetsubun tarina kunatta hi wa  
Soko no kanojo o nampashimasu  
Binta de hari taosareta hi wa  
Sugosugo kaerimasu**

_Un jour, victime d'anémie  
Il tenta de séduire une dame  
Mais à la place, fut mis KO  
Il dut rentrer bredouille _

-**Aa, chi ga hoshii ** (_Ah, je veux du sang_ )

Sa soif augmentait de plus en plus. Le jus de tomate ne suffisait pas. Sanji était très pale et si fatigué ! Et ces foutues chauves-souris, même pas gentilles avec lui.

-Ahaha ! Ça fait deux fois qu'une fille te rétame ! Toi, Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Laisse-moi rire !

Un chiroptère vert se moquait de lui allègrement. Même si cela ne changeait pas de l'habitude.

-Ramène une belle demoiselle, je veux voir sa culotte ! Bien que je n'ai pas d'yeux, yohoho !

Lui, c'était censé être son serviteur. Un squelette vivant à l'humour douteux mais gentil.

-C'est SUPER drôle, les nee-chan sont de plus en plus fortes de nos jours.

Un robot que l'homme aux cheveux bleus avait trouvé dans la cave. Il fabriquait des choses utiles et pleurait dès qu'il entendait une histoire triste.

-Je vais chanter l'ode du "vampire en crise d'anémie" !

Ah, il lui arrivait aussi de sortir sa guitare pour jouer un air. Il n'était ni bon musicien ni bon chanteur.

-Elle ne t'ont pas suivi, j'espère ! Parce que sinon, il aurait fallu que je m'en occupe !

L'autre chauve-souris. Celle-ci était noire et avait un museau très long, ce qui faisait bizarre. Un trouillard de première.

Sanji soupira. Parfois, il aurait préférait être seul que d'être accompagné par cette bande d'ingrats/imbéciles/rustres. Mais le reste du temps, il appréciait la compagnie de ces êtres fantastiques. Sauf celle du chiroptère vert mais c'était réciproque.

**Yami no ou yuuga ni mau  
Azayaka na chi o motome  
Mawari no chiisana kawahori wa  
Aa, zenzen kyouryoshite kurenai **

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dansant élégamment  
Désire le sang écarlate  
Les petites chauves-souris l'accompagnant  
Ne l'aident pas beaucoup _

-Yohoho ! Il paraît que la princesse a un sourire magnifique ! Son père, le bon Roi Genzô, dit qu'elle symbolise le jour à cause de ses cheveux. Je me demande de quelle couleur est sa culotte...

Ce foutu sac d'os lui donnait envie de lui boire son sang. Pas au squelette, hein, il n'avait ni chair ni sang à partager. Mais cette fille qu'il décrivait si bien. Sa soif augmenta encore. Peut-être devrait-il séduire une autre femme à la nuque blanche.

Bizarrement, il ne voulait pas. Bizarrement, il n'avait envie que du liquide écarlate de cette fameuse princesse.

Après quelques coups de pieds et de dents, la chauve-souris au long museau, nommée Usopp pour ses mensonges gros comme une maison, dut arranger par n'importe quel moyen un rendez-vous pour le soir même. Mission qu'il réussit parfaitement.

-Ce soir, pour elle, je serai le plus beau...

-Ça va être dur. Tu as une tête à réveiller un mort. Tu as quand même réussi à ressusciter Brook ! Ricana l'animal aux curieux poils verts en désignant le squelette qui imaginait la couleur des dessus de la princesse.

-T'es loin de ressembler au chevalier qui court vers l'aventure. Non, plus vers la mort, peut-être... Zo-ro, fit le vampire en accentuant sur le nom de la bête ailée.

-Grrr. Tu es vraiment irritable quand tu n'as pas ta dose de sang. Pour quelqu'un qui ne se nourrit qu'à base de jus de tomates...

-Allez, ça suffit vous deux ! S'énerva le robot. Toi, va te mettre du fond de teint pour séduire ta belle, tu es si pale qu'on dirait un fantôme. Si tu lui fais peur avant même d'avoir pu la séduire, ce serait dommage.

Évidemment, la chauve-souris verte éclata de rire. Ah, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, se mettre du maquillage... La honte des vampires !

**Aoiki hitomi no yumemiru wa  
Taiyou no niau hime kimi de  
Egao ga suteki toiu uwasa  
Kyoi o me ni kakarimashou ka **

_La femme idéale pour ses yeux bleus  
Est la princesse symbolisant le jour  
Ils disent qu'elle a un merveilleux sourire  
Nous nous rencontrerons ce soir _

Enfin loin de ses imbéciles et de ce (bip) de Zoro, surnommé Marimo pour l'occasion. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Non. C'était cette beauté qui rayonnait sous la lune. Et il entendait qu'elle se lamentait, probablement à cause de cet amour interdit. Il représentait la nuit, elle, le jour. Les Ténèbres contre le Soleil.

Caché derrière le mur du château de sa belle, Sanji observait la princesse. L'obscurité l'empêchait de bien voir, même s'il était sensé être un vampire. La clarté de sa robe mariée à sa veste violette sombre la rendait encore plus belle.

"Aussi jolie qu'une sainte", se dit le vampire.

Puis il lâcha un soupir.

-Ah, Kami-sama*, quand cesseras-tu d'être si cruel ? Fit-il à mi-voix.

Dans un mouvement gracieux et vif, il se leva précipitamment. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû...

**Tsuki ni ureu sono misugata  
Masashiku seijin to yobu beki  
Kinki no koi ni namida otsu  
"Kami yo doko made essu nan desu" **

_Ce visage se lamentant sous la lune  
On aurait dit une sainte  
Elle devait pleurer cet amour interdit.  
"Dieu, quand cesseras-tu donc d'être aussi sadique ? " _

Sanji dut se raccrocher au mur pour ne pas tomber. Un vertige aussi fort que malvenu venait de le prendre, lui donnant un mal de crâne à hurler.

-Foutue anémie ! Jura-t-il entre ses dents. Ne puis-je pas trouver le bonheur ?

Retenant des larmes de frustration, le brun se retourna lentement pour ne pas s'écrouler et s'éloigna de la si belle princesse.

Alors qu'il allait retourner à son château pour se reposer avant de retenter quelque chose de semblable, une affiche attira son attention.

"Attention au pervers".

Cette phrase était accompagnée d'une image, ou plutôt d'un dessin, qui représentait un homme aux cheveux bleus avec un immense sourcil ridicule, une grosse mèche lui recouvrant l'œil gauche et un sourire lubrique.

**Totsuzen hinketsu memai ga shi  
Kyou wa akiramete kaerimasu  
Roji ni mitsuketa harigami ni wa  
Henshitsusha ni chuui  
**

_Ayant le vertige à cause d'une crise d'anémie  
Il fut obligé d'annuler ses projets du soir  
Sur le chemin du retour, il vit une affiche  
"Attention au pervers ! " _

**-****Haha, hen na kao **_(Haha, quelle drôle de tête !) _

_oOo_

Sanji s'appuya sur le rebord d'un muret et contempla la lune. Il y voyait le reflet de sa belle.

Il était tombé amoureux. Lui, un vampire, amoureux d'une humaine. Une autre honte pour sa race. Mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était du genre typique. L'homme aux cheveux bleus ne tuait pas. Il ignorait les hommes aussi. Seules les femmes avaient un sang qui méritait d'être bu, selon lui.

Heureusement que dans ce pays, il était le seul suceur de sang. Il n'imaginait même pas les moqueries qu'il devrait supporter, en plus des railleries habituelles de ses "amis".

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le soleil commençait à se lever. Ce ne fut que quand quelques rayons manquèrent de le brûler qu'il se mit la longue capuche sur sa tête et courut dans les endroits encore ombragés. Sanji devait absolument retourner au château avant le jour complet. En voyant un homme passer, il soupira. La chevelure dorée de l'humain faisait pale figure face à ses cheveux bleus, plus sombres qu'une nuit sans étoiles. Mais dans l'ombre, personne ne pouvait les voir. Stupide.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir puis il retourna enfin au manoir.

Quelques conserves de jus de tomates devant sa fenêtre et ça irait mieux.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit qu'il se ferait jeter comme une merde, fit Zoro, triomphant.

-T'avais raison... C'est bon, les voilà tes deux cent berry ! Grogna le robot.

-Franky, ne sois pas mauvais joueur ! Sourit Usopp. Tu sais bien qu'il sait tout de Sanji. C'est comme les vieux couples. Des disputes constantes et un instinct infaillible concernant l'autre.

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi, imbécile !

-Ah ! Je plaisantais, je plaisantais !

**Yami no ou utsuro ni mau  
Kuruoshii ai o shiru  
Totemo utsukushii kami na no ni  
Aa, kurayami de wa amari imi nai **

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, rêvant  
Il connaît maintenant l'amour  
Même si il a de beaux cheveux  
Dans l'obscurité, cela ne sert à rien  
_

Le lendemain, Sanji semblait déterminé. Comme s'il avait enfin prit une décision. Ce qui était le cas, d'ailleurs. Il avait décidé de la voir ce soir, dans son lit. Cela pouvait paraître oser mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Le vampire prit trois verres de jus de tomates, vomit un coup, puis sourit de toutes ses dents. Voir ses canines acérées et rouges était quelque peu effrayant. Même si ce c'était pas du sang, on n'était pas censé le savoir.

Bref, grâce à ses pouvoirs qui lui permettaient de voler ou de se transformer en brume, il allait voir enfin cette princesse, lui parler, la séduire, se nourrir un peu sans la tuer, évidemment et finalement, trouver une fiancée qui conviendrait à cet égo sur-dimensionné.

Ne jamais sous-estimer un vampire, même anémique. Cela pourrait être fatal !

**Konya koso wa to shinobi komu  
Dorobou TOOL wa fuhitsuyou  
Hikou mo kiri kagomo o makase are  
Kyouketsuki o namerun ja nai **

_Ce soir, il ira la voir  
Nullement besoin d'équipement !  
Il peut se transformer en brume et voler  
Ne sous-estimez jamais un vampire ! _

Dans son lit, elle dormait paisiblement. Une peluche de renne avec un nez bleu et un chapeau rose dans les bras, la rendant craquante, la princesse murmurait doucement dans son sommeil à propos de dettes sur une chauve-souris au long museau pour un rendez-vous. A côté d'elle, le vampire vit des billets de berry et quelques pièces. Bizarrement, il sentait qu'y toucher reviendrait à se pendre. Il ne s'en approcha pas. Mais Sanji s'avança vers cette beauté en chuchotant sensuellement :

-Princesse, je suis là pour vous. Montrez-moi ce si beau visage qui me fait tant rêver.

**Tengai tsuki no BED no naka  
Yokotawaru kimi mo utsukushii  
Himeyo omukae zotsukimashita  
Saa sono kao o yoku misete okure**

_Dans son lit  
Elle dormait paisiblement.  
Princesse, je suis venu pour vous  
Maintenant, laissez-moi voir votre visage  
_

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, la princesse ouvrit des yeux chocolats pas très réveillés. Le vampire sursauta en reconnaissant son visage. Sa dent cassée s'en souvenait encore. Il essaya de reculer en silence mais c'était trop tard.

**Tsui ni anata ga mezameta toki  
Senritsu ga wagami o osou  
Are wa itsu no koto dattaka na  
Oreta ha ga natsukashii **

_Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux  
Il fut pris d'un élan de panique  
A quand cela remontait-il ?  
Sa dent cassée lui rappelait bien des souvenirs... _

Un murmure franchit les douces lèvres de la princesse.

**-****Kono, chikan ! **_(Pervers !)_

Un nouveau violent vertige prit Sanji qui recula encore et encore. Il était amoureux un monstre, il en était persuadé. Cette fille n'était pas humaine pour battre un vampire à l'aide d'un seul poing.

Avant même d'avoir pu se justifier, dire un mot, voire protester, son crâne rencontra le sol avec une force incroyable. Son anémie fit le reste. Le brun s'évanouit sans qu'un plan de secours ne lui vienne à l'esprit.

**Yami no ou do hade ni chiru  
Kyoufu o me ni yadoshite  
Mondou muyou de nagurarete  
Aa, nigeru itoma mo naku kaizetsusuru  
**

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se sentit mal  
Faisant face à l'horreur  
Il fut KO sans avoir pu protester  
Il s'évanouit sans avoir pu s'échapper  
_

Oser attaquer la princesse de nuit. Sanji était suicidaire. Surtout que le Roi était très protecteur envers sa fille. Rien que pour la voir rire, il accrochait un drôle de moulinet sur sa couronne, s'attirant des regards bizarres des souverains d'autres pays. Mais cela lui était égal.

Tous ceux qui importuneraient sa descendante se verraient jugés immédiatement et condamnés à la prison ou exécutés selon le crime commis.

Évidemment, un vampire ne ferait pas exception à la règle. Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pas.

**Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni  
Eiga o kiwameta oukoku no  
Yami no yo ni kunrinshiteta  
Aoi kami o shita kyuuketsuki **

_Il y a très très longtemps  
Dans un pays prospère  
Vivait un vampire aux cheveux bleus  
Qui était autrefois le Seigneur des Ténèbres  
_

Le procès eut lieu dans la journée. La pièce était obscure pour empêcher le fautif de mourir sans avoir été jugé avant.

Sanji se croyait rêver. Il avait un avocat pour le défendre. Qui c'est qui voudrait défendre un opposant du roi, en plus vampire. Sa surprise fut sans failles lorsqu'il découvrit son défendeur. Ou plutôt, sa défenderesse.

"C'est celle qui a fait poussé des bras autour d'elle !" pensa l'accusé, étonné.

Pourtant, il l'avait attaqué, non ? Enfin, pas vraiment, il n'attaquait jamais les dames. Et, depuis quand les femmes pouvaient faire ce genre de chose ? Normalement, c'était ménage/cuisine/lavage/repassage/cuisine et pour certains cas, travaux pratiques en soirée. Bref, il n'avait jamais vu de femmes avocates. Le criminel fut persuadé que la belle brune allait révolutionner le genre.

-Qu'est-ce que la défense a à dire ? Demanda le juge.

-C'est un vampire. Il doit se nourrir de sang pour vivre. A en juger par l'état de mon client, je dirais qu'il ne s'est pas nourrit depuis... deux semaines.

-QUOI ? Vous voulez dire qu'il allait boire le sang de ma fille ? Qu'on le conduise sur l'échafaud !

-Votre Majesté. Laissez-moi régler cette affaire, s'il-vous-plait.

-Pardon. Continuez.

-Bien. Donc votre client voulait tuer la princesse pour sa survie, n'est-ce pas ?

-NON ! S'insurgea Sanji. Jamais je ne toucherai à une femme, quitte à en mourir !

-Alors pourquoi vous étiez dans sa chambre ?

Il y eu un petit silence.

-C'est parce que... Je suis amoureux de la plus belle créature au monde, de ses cheveux de feu, de ses yeux chocolats qui me donnent envie de les croquer, de sa beauté surnaturelle, incapable à reproduire, de sa poitr-... Euh... Je...

Le roi était d'accord. Sa fille était exactement ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de dire. Mais il avait entendu "amoureux". Et jamais il ne laisserait la main de la princesse à un vampire.

-M. Sanji Yami No Ou, vous êtes condamné à trois de prison, fit le juge, impartial.

Deux exclamations fusèrent.

-Quoi ? Tant que ça ?

Évidemment, le concerné lui-même.

-Quoi ? Seulement ça ?

Le roi, outré qu'on ordonne si peu pour cet atroce crime de lèse-majesté et plus encore.

Mais le juge n'allait pas revenir sur sa décision. Impartialité, c'est tout.

_oOo_

Dans sa cellule, Sanji ruminait sa sentence. Il n'était pas tout à fait seul, un étrange brun était enfermé avec lui. Il ressemblait à un enfant. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus sombres que ceux du vampire. Une petite cicatrice sous l'œil gauche et un sourire de trois kilomètres de large, il semblait plein de vie et si innocent. Un chapeau de paille était vissé sur sa tête, le faisant un peu ressembler à un paysan**.

Bien qu'il aurait voulu rester tranquille, Sanji le questionna sur la raison de son emprisonnement.

-J'ai volé dix tonnes de viande ! Fit joyeusement le gamin. Et toi ?

-Je suis tombé amoureux de la princesse, répondit l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-C'est un crime, ça ?

-Apparemment, oui.

-Pour combien de temps ?

-Trois ans, mais je ne pense pas rester si longtemps.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le garçon.

-Crise d'anémie, je suis un vampire.

-Un vampire ? Trop cool !

A ce moment-là, on aurait dit que ses yeux s'étaient changés en étoiles.

-Et toi ? Combien ?

-Je ne sais plus, fit le plus jeune. Mais je ne vais pas tenir non plus, confia-t-il.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Il n'y a que du pain dur ! On a même pas deux kilos de viande ! Je ne vais pas survivre !

-Ah ah ah ! Dommage, je commençais à te trouver sympathique.

-C'est vrai ?

Son sourire s'illumina. Sanji se sentit à l'aise près de lui. Il était si étrange, ce garçon... On pouvait lui faire confiance librement et le brun au sourcil en spiral avait l'impression qu'il pourrait lui confier sa vie s'il en avait besoin.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Moi, c'est Luffy ! Et toi ?

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou Sanji, comme tu veux. Ah oui ! La nuit, il faut que je travaille pour le royaume. Faire la cuisine plus précisément.

-Viande...Faim...

La bave aux lèvres, l'homme au chapeau de paille semblait rêver.

-Tu ne travaille pas, toi ?

-Non, ils ont dit que je n'étais pas assez doué. Mais c'est pas grave, c'est mieux de pouvoir discuter avec toi !

Cette fois-ci, se fut le vampire qui sourit de ses crocs acérés.

**Choue kikikan wa yaku sannen  
Detekuru gohan wa PAN bakari  
Aoi hitomi no yami no ou wa  
Nanto hitori sabishiku yakin  
**

_Condamné à 3 ans de travail en prison,  
Il n'avait plus droit qu'à du pain.  
Ce seigneur des ténèbres aux yeux bleus  
Travaillait seul dans la nuit  
_

Au bout d'un mois, il finit par tomber malade. Plus une goutte de sang depuis trop longtemps lui faisait mal. De plus en plus mal. Et son compagnon de cellule n'allait pas tellement mieux. Toujours, il demandait de la viande, inlassablement. Il avait même proposé à Sanji de lui en prendre dans les cuisines. Ce qui était impossible, sauf si ce dernier voulait une mort immédiate. De plus en plus maigres, il ne leur restait que la peau sur les os. Le vampire était trop faible pour continuer à travailler alors les gardes ne le réveillaient plus la nuit. Pourtant, c'était bien Luffy qui était dans un état pire que lui. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il était emprisonné depuis plus longtemps. Le brun se demandait s'il n'avait fait que voler dix tonnes de viande.

**Tsui ni karada mo yase hosotte  
Toutou rouya ni taorefusu  
Kawaita kuchibiru ga tsumugu wa  
Usukuka yowaki koe **

_Après un moment, il tomba malade  
Et maigrit énormément  
D'une voix rauque  
Il murmurait imperceptiblement _

D'une voix faible, il murmura pour la énième fois :

-**Aa, chi ga hoshii **(_Ah je veux du sang_).

Un jour, des gardes vinrent libérer Luffy qui lui sourit en signe d'excuse. Sanji sourit à son tour, pour lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Une fois que son ancien compagnon de cellule eut disparu de son champ de vision, le vampire lâcha quelques larmes éphémères, autant que lui, pensa-t-il.

Peu à peu, il se vidait de ses forces. Les vertiges étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Tout ce qu'il aurait donné pour avoir du sang ! Mais le suceur de sang n'avait plus rien à offrir, à part le château qui ne lui appartenait même pas. C'était celui d'une jeune fille qui adorait Usopp et qui le lui avait offert. Elle était un peu bizarre mais brave et gentille. Jamais Sanji n'aurait osé goûter son sang.

Ce dernier se sentit seul, tout au fond de sa cellule. Pour une fois qu'il aurait presque supporté l'autre chauve-souris verte...

Abandonné, il finit par céder aux Ténèbres qu'il était censé gouverner. La mort d'un vampire... Pathétique comme fin.

**Yami no ou shizuka ni chiru  
Hakanaku shiroi shizuku  
Nokoru rouya wa monuke no kara**

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres finit seul  
Pleurant quelques larmes éphémères  
Laissant derrière lui une prison vide. _

Les chauves-souris, le robot et le squelette apprirent la nouvelle peu de temps après. Ils furent tous surpris. Même Zoro. Juste que lui ne versa aucune larme, contrairement aux trois autres qui pleuraient la mort de leur ami. Non, lui avait juste envie de hurler sur le fantôme de cet abruti. Ce Seigneur des Ténèbres, vraiment qu'un incapable. Si stupide.

**Aa, kiri hadekiru koto wasureteta yo **

_Ah, il avait oublié qu'il pouvait se transformer en brume _

_*Kami-sama (ou seulement Kami): _Dieu, en japonais.

** C'est mon frère, en voyant le chapeau de Luffy, qui a dit ça. Quel inculte...

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai adoré l'écrire ! Sanji correspondait trop à Kaito sur cette chanson, c'était impossible d'ignorer ça. Jusqu'à l'affiche où il avait une tronche pourrie. Lien de la vidéo en Vostfr : watch?v=1ygVGakteLc

Prochain one-shot : Bad End Night !

A vos com's !


End file.
